


Connect the Dots

by phanimist



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Wrong number, movie reviewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanimist/pseuds/phanimist
Summary: Dan’s a famous actor who gets a text from an unknown number one day, and Phil’s a movie reviewer who just wants to find his Adventure Time sweater. Dan has trouble connecting the dots when the unknown number continues to reply to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my most popular fic on tumblr, and it was brought to my attention that i hadn't posted it on ao3?? odd. well, here it is. six months late in all its glory.
> 
> (bolded text = phil’s text messagese // non bolded = dan’s text messages)

* * *

 

Phil doesn’t usually misplace things. His room may not always be the neatest, his apartment not the most organized, but usually he can pinpoint the general location of most of his belongings. His sunglasses, for example, were somewhere in his room; he knew that much. Today, however, Phil couldn’t for the life of him find his yellow ‘Adventure Time’ sweater, and he was really wanting to wear it out to lunch today since he was off the job. Usually, Phil went out for lunch on business meetings. The movie reviewer in him rarely slept, as it was Movie Season™ and there were premieres around every corner.

Phil couldn’t help but love his job. He loved movies, loved the actors and loved being engaged in the film world without necessarily being a part of it.

Today was a rare day that Phil didn’t even have to be engaged with the film world. There were no necessary interviews or meetings to be had today, so Phil was free to go to lunch with some old uni friends. He didn’t think he’d make it out the door in time; not with the possibility of his Adventure Time sweater being found.  It went well with his current outfit, and though he wasn’t typically one to worship how perfectly his clothes fit together (unless he was at a movie premiere, of course) he couldn’t help but root for today’s outfit. It was clearly not meant to be, because Phil had turned his entire room upside down trying to find it, yet couldn’t for the life of him accomplish that goal.

He decided to ask his brother if he’d seen it around their parents house from when the family had gone down to visit for Christmas. Phil was resorting to Plan B.

He sat down on the bed with a huff, and pulled out his phone. He hadn’t texted his brother once since getting this phone, he realized, and moved to create a new contact. His brother hadn’t changed his phone number since Phil was 18. He was about 89% sure he got the digits right, but then again that last 3 might be an 8…

 

* * *

 

**New Message:** _Unknown_

Dan Howell quirked his eyebrows, shifting in the chair where he sat in the lobby of some fancy ass hotel where he’d been sent to a business meeting.

_**hey martyn, it’s phil. did u happen to see my adventure time sweater at mum and dad’s? can’t find it for the life of me.** _

Dan smirked. Adventure Time, huh? Common interest. He glanced at the time. His manager had set him up for a potential movie script reading for a new film, but he wasn’t all that interested in reviewing his role before it started. If he were being honest, the whole plot didn’t stick with Dan like some other movies he participated in did. He welcomed the distraction in the form of an unknown number.

_though you’ve got the wrong number, i would like to say that i commend your choice in tv shows._

He hit send, and glanced back down at the movie script in his hands, reading his own name highlighted at the top of the page. He sighed, really not wanting to return to the script, as he felt the phone buzz in his hands.

 

* * *

 

Phil smiled upon reading the message, temporarily forgetting all about his sweater or texting Martyn.

_**sorry !! and thanks, it’s a show good enough to merit the hoodie i have with jake on it, though at this rate i don’t think i’ll ever find it.** _

He doesn’t really know why he bothered to reply, closing the message thread to compose a new one to his brother, changing the last digit of the number to the correct one. He sent his brother the same message he’d sent to the unknown number just as his phone buzzed in his hands again.

_i almost got that sweater myself the other week, but they sold out in my size. i’ve been looking for it since, actually_

**_It seems that neither of us are going to be FINNished looking anytime soon. i’ve practically turned my entire flat upside down._ **

_you phrased the text like that just so you could make that pun didn’t you_

_**ngl** _

__

* * *

 

Dan couldn’t help but laugh, and think to himself that this three minute conversation with a faceless, nameless stranger was somehow more engaging than the entirety of the script he was being forced to read in a few minutes.

Everything in Dan’s life was aggressively routine. From press, to interviews, to movie script readings, to physically being on set, Dan’s life as a successful actor was like spinning on an infinite merry-go-round. And not the fun kind. Some days he really wished he could mix it up, and he welcomed any change that allowed it. Hence why he continued to text back, even when his manager walked past him into the reading room, gesturing for Dan to follow.

_i think you could can beemo-re creative when coming up with future puns_

**_now THAT pun was weak, nevermind mine_ **

_i think the two puns were at an equal level of weakness_

Dan didn’t get a reply for a good twenty seconds, and he was coming dangerously close to his scheduled reading time. Hurriedly, he double texted, not taking a second to dwell and regret it.

_do i get to put a name to the maker of horrible puns?_

_**who’s ice-king?** _

Dan furrowed his eyebrows, confused, just as another text came in.

**_(that was supposed to be a pun on ‘asking’ but i’ll admit that it was weaker than both of our previous ones)_ **

Dan laughed to himself, and rolled his eyes almost subconsciously.

_i’m dan, and i sincerely hope that the caliber of our puns can only go up from here_

**_phil. and i’d have to wholeheartedly agree._ **

“Dan Howell?” A friendly voice called. Dan lifted his gaze from his phone to the door of the hotel conference room, where a man who was most likely the film director stood, beckoning him inside. Dan shot him a smile, and turned his phone screen off, hoping Phil wouldn’t forget all about him after a sudden hanging message.

 

* * *

 

Phil still hadn’t found the hoodie, but couldn’t help but admit that his mood had been lifted considerably since accidentally texting that wrong number. The public education system’s advice of ‘not talking to strangers online’ had gone straight out the window, he realized, as he found himself yearning to talk to ‘Dan’ again. Maybe it was the shitty puns, or the common interests (Phil hadn’t found another friend in real life to share his Adventure Time passion), but he was definitely drawn to the faceless stranger. At this rate, Phil could only hope that he wasn’t a thirty year old German man in his mother’s basement.

Dan hadn’t replied to his text for a solid three hours. Not that Phil was counting. He’d been a random, accidental text; Phil shouldn’t be counting on a reply.  

Phil was three paragraphs deep into a movie review he had to have done yesterday when his phone lit up, a new text illuminating the screen.

**New Message:** _Dan_

Phil couldn’t help but smile, happy that the random stranger had replied again.

_so, phil who likes adventure time, what else do you like?_

**_well, i’m a biiiig fan of movies (and when i say that i mean that there aren’t many that i haven’t seen)_ **

Dan’s reply came minutes later.

_ah, i see. any favourites?_

 

* * *

 

Dan was almost getting a bad feeling about this now. What if some fan had found his number lying around or something? Maybe he should just stop texting now. His management would kill him if his number got leaked again. He turned the phone over in his hands over and over, ultimately deciding that fuck it, there was no way this guy could prove that he was The Real Dan Howell.

_ah, i see. any favourites?_

**marvel is always 10/10, anything with dan howell really.**

Dan impulsively turned the phone off and set it down, sitting up in his bed. He was being ridiculous. There were billions of people in the world, endless number combinations for phone numbers, and Phil just happened to text his. Dan wasn’t an unpopular actor either. Everyone in the first world had probably at least heard his name once. And Phil was a movie fan, he obviously knew Dan. Taking a deeper breath, mainly just to calm his paranoia, Dan picked the phone up again.

_why’s that?_

_**he’s a great actor,,, he acts like his head’s up his ass sometimes tho** _

Dan laughed. Phil definitely didn’t know it was him.

_**but he’s hot so that makes up for it** _

Phil had texted him purely on coincidence. He didn’t seem like the person to call anyone a jackass to their face. Another text came in, the phone buzzing in his hands.

_**any favourite movies for you?** _

_i’ll watch anything really, except cringy romance movies._

_**clichés not your thing?** _

_can’t find it in me to hate them, but i’m not the biggest fan. hollywood is too heteronormal._

Dan was really out on a limb now, but he was fairly confident in his anonymous persona.

_**i’d have to agree, though not like i can publicly make claims to that. i’m a movie reviewer, so my management would probably fire me if i pulled shit like that. media doesn’t swallow it well.** _

Dan found himself internally sighing, knowing the truth all too well. As much as he wanted to live his life and be himself,  he had to appeal to the public eye first. It’s where the money is.

_that’s the way it is, unfortunately._

_**so, what’s your thing?** _

_my thing?_

_**aka what gets you out of bed in the morning** _

_Dan debated lying._

_you could say i’m into theatre/drama stuff_

_**you act!? would i know you from anything??** _

Well that answered that question, Dan thought. Phil was obviously more capable of reading between the lines than he’d thought.

_you might_

_**like what?** _

_answering that destroys this whole anonymous online persona vibe i’ve got going for me, phil._

_**you’re no fun** _

_yet you’re still talking to me_

_**i could stop right now** _

_you won’t_

_**i know** _

Dan had to laugh.

_so, mr movie reviewer phil, do you go to premieres n stuff? exactly how interesting is the whole reviewer gig?_

**_i’ve got one in LA next week actually! you’ll never guess who’s going to be there._ **

Dan had a pretty good idea actually. He glanced out of his hotel window, overlooking the busy, bustling city of LA. He was here all week for press, finishing it all off with a premiere for his latest movie. Dan was getting the itch to meet the faceless stranger, he realized, and decided he’d allow himself to have a little fun with this. His boring, lifeless routine was overdue for some spicing up.

_who??_

_**THE dan howell. his new movie ‘ten sunsets’ is premiering** _

_mr head up his ass?_

_**mr incredibly attractive face/body makes up for it** _

_i see_

_**he’s great. he just seems like he might be a little… stiff?? in real life??** _

_opinions opinions opinions_

_**i’m entitled to them** _

__

* * *

__

Phil really ought to be finishing his review that was due tomorrow, but Dan’s endless supply of conversation had him hooked. Plus, none of his real life friends ever listened to him ramble about Dan Howell. He’d been a fan of his for years now, watching every new movie on opening day, watching snapchat stories, and interviews. This ‘Dan’ didn’t seem to mind at all.

_would you consider it coincidence or downright terrifying that i’m going to be at the same premiere??_

Phil frowned at the screen. Okay, so this was beginning to resemble more ‘creepy old man on the internet’, but somehow he still wanted to believe it.

**_a little bit of both, actually._ **

_i figured the LA premiere was one that i would be up for_

_**did this ‘’theatre/drama’’ gig get you into the premiere by any chance??** _

_poooooossibly_

_**tease** _

_you like it_

Flirting didn’t seem to be in the ‘creepy old man stalking you on the internet’ book of warning signs but Phil was intrigued at this development..

**_rolling my eyes. but seriously, would i know you from anything?_ **

_again, i’m a fan of the anonymous persona vibe i’ve got going for me. you seem to like it._

_**how do you know i wouldn’t like the familiar persona vibe you /could/ have going for you /even MORE/?** _

_not a risk i’m quite willing to take_

Dan had stopped replying later, claiming he needed to get to bed. Phil calculated that he must be somewhere in the US, due to the time difference between himself and Dan. Phil was flying out to LA from England later in the week, but he still had some business to take care of back in the UK. Sighing, already bored after his conversation with Dan, Phil got back to working on his report.

 

* * *

 

**_long starbucks lines will be the death of me_ **

Dan smiled down at his phone, already in hair and makeup for the day at 10am. It must be even earlier in the morning where Phil is, he realized. His faceless friend clearly wasn’t in LA right now.

“You look smiley this morning. Talking to a girlfriend?” Mia, Dan’s makeup specialist beamed. She was always very upbeat and happy, never meaning to do any harm, yet Dan felt his chest get tighter at the word ‘girlfriend’.

“Something like that.”

_you clearly just need more patience_

**_maybe you’ve just never suffered to this extent_ **

“Daniel, _Daniel_ , didn’t you wear this last week?”

Dan sighed, turning to face the new figure in the room as Mia paused with the make up. It was Lisa, his manager, and she stood in front of Dan to take in every inch of his clothing with her analyzing eyes.

“I probably wore the same thing in a different colour.”

“I swear, you own a shopping mall full of clothes- or you could literally own one, but you wear the same 5 shirts.” She replied. Dan laughed.

“When will you let me live my life, dear Lisa?” Dan joked, Mia getting back to work on his face. Lisa flicked the side of his head.

“When you don’t have millions of people living for your every move.”

Dan sighed. If Lisa weren’t his manager, they’d be really good friends. Work usually got in the way.

_believe me, i’ve probably come close_

_**hollywood a pain in the ass?** _

_anonymous persona mode: on_

_**ugh** _

_patience_

_**not a word in my vocabulary** _

_speaking of which, how’s the starbucks line?_

_**hasn’t moved.** _

_you poor thing_

_**i jUsT wAnT cOfFeE** _

Dan laughed again, a quiet breathy laugh, but it was enough to draw Lisa’s attention.

“Who’s that?” she asked. Dan looked up, and offered her a smile.

“Friend.”

“Just a friend?” she inquired, glancing at the screen. Dan tilted it away from her. “I’m just asking, Dan. I’m not the press. I do genuinely care about your life.” Dan rolled his eyes.

“He’s a friend.” Dan stressed.

“He.” Lisa repeated. Dan nodded, hating how the pronoun managed to ward the relationship questions away. It was the kind of routine that made him want to hit something, because Not Everyone’s Straight Oh My Fucking God, yet he couldn’t say a word. Not when his career depended on him not saying a word.

 

* * *

 

Dan was always really busy, Phil realized. Sometimes he’d text him, and wouldn’t get a reply for hours on end, only to get spotty ones throughout the day. Phil should be busy too, mind you, but he had a tendency to drop everything when Dan texted him. Since Dan’s replies weren’t too consistent it didn’t affect much, but it probably wasn’t the best habit.

Phil couldn’t help but get a rush of happiness whenever Dan texted him, which was absolutely ridiculous. They’d never even met for God’s sake, yet Phil was swooning over a bunch of letters in a text bubble. Dan could be a creep! This was all so ridiculous, but Phil was certainly developing feelings for the personality on the other end of that phone. Part of him longed to meet up with Dan at that premiere, but the other part of him was terrified of what he might find.

 

* * *

 

Phil always replied to Dan’s texts almost immediately, he realized. It made him feel bad for not being able to reply all the time, but with all his interviews this week he couldn’t be caught dead with a phone in hand. That’s all it would take for the Dan Howell Girlfriend scandal to start, and Dan would never be emotionally ready to handle that.

He was torn, to be honest. It would be so easy to ‘accidentally’ run into Phil at the premiere, but the repercussions might not work in his favour. Phil had said himself that Dan Howell had his head up his ass, so what if Phil never wanted to even text him again? He hated admitting that he’d gotten somewhat attached to their routinely texts, seeing as he didn’t even know what Phil looked like and they’d never met in person, but he couldn’t help it. Dan liked talking to someone who liked talking to him, not Dan Howell. Even if Phil was obsessed with Dan Howell, he liked Dan for Dan. Dan just hoped that wouldn’t change if they ever met in person.

 

* * *

 

_what colour are your eyes?_

Phil smiled at the screen, knowing he should be getting to bed with his early flight in the morning, yet not being able to resist replying.

_**mainly blue. why?** _

_curiosity’s a bitch_

_**what colour are yours?** _

_plain old brown_

_**i love brown eyes. Dan Howell, for example? gorgeous eyes.** _

_you seem pretty infatuated with this guy_

_**i’m a long term fan** _

 

* * *

 

Dan wondered if Phil would prefer Dan Howell to him if they were two separate people. He kept that thought in mind as he closed the car door, slipping the phone into his pocket as he stepped out into the street, flashing lights and cameras going off everywhere around him. The city was full of press this week, only due to the premiere, and Dan was already sick of it.

_**i’m a big fan of airport food** _

_good morning to you too_

_**just felt like sharing** _

_but do you like the pretzels on the airplanes?_

_**they’re my favourite part about travelling** _

_that is the correct answer_

The premiere was tomorrow, and Dan was nowhere near ready for it. Lisa had asked him to pick out a suit so that Mia could approve it and design a pallet, but he couldn’t think straight. Not with Phil headed for LA at the very moment. Something about his personality stuck to Dan, and he couldn’t shake it.

_assuming you’re headed to LA?_

_**yeperoo :) i land in 5 hours** _

_maybe i’ll run into you_

_**i’ll keep watch for a pair of pretty brown eyes** _

_i’ll look for the awkward movie reviewer standing off to the side, writing feverishly, staring longingly at Dan Howell_

_**i’ll split my observing skills between looking for you and looking at Dan Howell** _

(You might not have to split it much, Dan thought.)

_what are you going to wear? hate to sound like a stalker._

_**don’t know. i hate dressing up. i never know what to wear to these things** _

_wishing you the best of luck._

 

* * *

 

Phil was nervous. That was an understatement. Not only was he could to be on a carpet with some of his favourite actors, but he might be meeting the person he’d spent the last month or so talking to. At this point, his feelings towards the personality were evident. He was constantly on his phone, or at least had it on him, and Phil’s colleagues and friends were starting to pick up on it, asking about a boyfriend or a girlfriend or anyone. Phil never had an answer for them.

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. Deciding what to wear was so frustrating.

_**if you were me would you wear a suit, or a button up shirt with a collar?** _

_what colour is the suit/shirt?_

Phil was surprised about the instant reply.

_**shirt is black with little white flecks, and suit is like, probably blue?** _

_button up 100%_

_**tks** _

_i’m on my way to the venue. i’ll keep an eye out for a back and white button up ;)_

_**why are you going so early? it’s just private press stuff rn** _

_:))_

_**daaaan** _

He got no reply.

_**i swear if we do run into each other today, you’re just going to be wearing a paper bag over your head to maintain this ‘anonymous persona vibe’ i s2g** _

_might not be the best red carpet look, but i’ll consider._

Phil sighed, but didn’t reply. He had to finish getting ready now anyway, even if his mind was elsewhere while he did it.

 

* * *

 

Dan exhaled shakily as he stepped out of the limo, paparazzi flashing camera lights at him immediately. He smiled at everyone as he headed towards the security at the carpet, longing to get inside. Formal events like this never scared him. This was just another day in the life. This time, however, Phil was inside that building. As he reached the edges of the carpet, smiling at a bunch of live stream cameras and saying hi to a few people he recognized, he slipped to the side and out of camera view beside a cast mate of his (who was flirting with some other girl Dan had never seen) to pull out his phone.

_where are you?_

He held his breath, looking around. He wasn’t seeing any button up shirts. How would he even know it was Phil?

_**just past the carpet exit. i watch people walk out, and judge them based on if they ignore their fans or not. literally ON the carpet. i don’t know how i haven’t freaked out yet** _

_the key is remembering to breathe._

_**i’ll try,, where are you??** _

_headed your way, actually_

_**dan, i’m literally on the carpet. it’s not accessible to the public. i barely got in with a key card.** _

_your point?_

_**i don’t think you’ll be able to get over here without security knocking you over** _

_i’m pretty confident in my strategy, actually_

_**what’s that supposed to imply?** _

_**dan?** _

_**is2g do not hop a barricade i’m not worth it** _

_**neither is prison** _

__

“Dan, press wants the whole cast up there together.” said Matt, one of Dan’s cast mates. Matt was one of his favourite people to work with during this movie. The cast hadn’t grown all too close, but Matt had been someone that Dan had gotten more familiar with. They’d gone out for lunch a few times since filming had stopped, and Dan would be lying if he said that he hadn’t had the smallest of crushes on him a few months back.

He smiled at Matt, pocketing the phone as his cast mate gestured towards the carpet, hundreds of cameras and interviews waiting.

“I hate this part.” Dan mumbled.

“Which? The photos, or the interviewers acting like they care?” Matt replied. Dan laughed.

“Both, actually.”

“We’ll get through it.” Matt encouraged, taking Dan by the arm and pulling him out onto the carpet, standing to the side of all their cast mates.

“Where were you two?!” Cat, another cast mate called, beaming at the two boys and throwing her arm around Matt. The rest of the cast turned, and Dan made an effort to smile at them, knowing the media would eat the photos up if the entire cast looked happy with each other. Plus, reviews might go up. And Phil might not think he had his head up his ass if he were smiling.

The cast took a few more photos, but were eventually told to move on to individual ones. Dan kept impulsively checking his phone, but knew he couldn’t pull it out and reply to Phil without being seen. He felt bad for leaving him on read, but he’d be seeing him in person soon enough. He just had to work up the nerve to say hi, and figure out how exactly he was going to do that.

As Dan and Matt waited at the back of their little group for photos, Matt knocked Dan’s shoulder lightly with his own.

“You look distracted.” Matt supplied. Dan shrugged.

“Lots on my mind.” Dan smiled. Truthfully, there wasn’t much on his mind. It was just Phil. Matt shot him a sympathetic smile as he moved forward onto the carpet, posing for the flashes. If Dan squinted, he could see the end of the carpet beyond all the interviews. Lisa had told him to do at least two, so he planned to settle for the bare minimum. He could see the popular people, the ones with their own shows on entertainment networks, so he decided to go to anyone but them. When it was his turn on the carpet for photos, he faked a smile for a minute or two before heading off in that direction.

 

* * *

 

Phil wrote remarks into his notebook as the crew for _Ten Sunsets_ was starting to head off the carpet. Most of them were talking to few audience, but there were other people who were conversing amongst themselves as they left, completely ignoring the excited fans behind them.

Suddenly, a whole lot of screams came from his right. Phil looked back towards the carpet, immediately spotting the motivation for the screaming. At the other end of the carpet, Phil could see Dan Howell and Matt DeRosa joining the rest of the cast for photo. Dan and Matt had seemed awfully close on set from what he could tell by watching interviews, and Phil couldn’t help but admire them both from afar. They were both incredibly pretty.

Phil glanced around him. Nobody seemed to be paying any mind to him. He supposed the Dan he’d been texting wasn’t anywhere around yet either, nor had he gotten around to texting Phil back. He supposed that Dan was merely busy.

 

* * *

 

“ _So_ , any special people in your life?”

Dan had avoided the big name interviewers for this reason. He hated being asked these questions, and less popular interviewers tended to avoid the popular questions. He’d clearly misjudged this person’s personality from afar. This first interview he’d done had actually gone well, but he was beginning to see why no one had come to this stop along the carpet.

“Not at the moment.” Dan smiled, fiddling with his hands.

“Are you looking for anyone?” the interviewer asked again. Dan shrugged.

“Dunno, not particularly, but you never know.”

“Alright, well keep an eye out for that _special someone_.” The interviewer winked. “Thanks for stopping by.”

“Enjoy the movie.” Dan smiled, leaving the interviewer as fast as he possible could. He bumped into Matt as they both headed towards the exit for the carpet.

“Fed up with the media already? It’s only just begun, Howell. Thought you were used to this.”

Dan opened his mouth to reply when he looked up and made eye contact with someone already looking at him. He froze, stopping in his tracks momentarily and nearly tripping.

_Phil._

It had to be Phil. Dan could see the piercing blue eyes from twenty feet away, and his shirt was a back collared shirt with little white flecks. Dan looked away quickly, knowing that the guy who was probably Phil was still looking at him. Subconsciously, he ran a finger across his fringe.

“You good mate?” Matt asked quietly. Dan swallowed, but nodded slightly. “Do you know him?”

“Sorta.” Dan replied meekly.

“Not gonna lie, you look flustered as hell.”

Truthfully, Dan probably _was_ flustered. Phil was eons more beautiful than Dan had even thought to prepare himself for. Much more pretty than Dan, that was for sure. He was looking at Dan like he was the entire world, and Phil didn’t even know it was him. Yet.

Dan made a noise that somewhat resembled a quiet squeak. He wasn’t really thinking too much about his reply, more just trying to act natural as he and Matt were paused on the outskirts of the carpet, talking in front of the twenty or so movie reviewers sat there writing.

“He’s just staring at you, Dan. Go say hi or something.”

“It’s more complicated than that.” Dan laughed weakly, glancing over his shoulder. Phil was looking at him, but looked away when Dan met his eyes for a split second.

“Well, I’m rooting for you.” Matt smiled, clapping Dan on the back before moving the exit the carpet completely. Dan sighed.

Matt backed up, winking at Dan, before he was gone. Dan exhaled, and headed towards the fans, knowing Phil was looking for that. He was certain it was Phil.

Dan genuinely smiled at Phil, caught his gaze, and nodded in greeting before heading towards the fans.People reached out at him, and Dan beamed as he took photo after photo with them. He could practically feel Phil’s eyes on him from behind, only turning once every fan in the front row had a signature or a picture. He had worked across the row of fans so that he’d ended up directly in front of Phil, who was looking at him wide eyed when he finally turned. Dan smiled at him again, moving closer so they were in conversation range. Phil looked like he might pass out, and Dan could only laugh to himself.

“Excited for the movie?” Dan asked, putting his hands into his suit pockets. He was glad he’d told Phil to wear the button up. It made his eyes pop more, and exaggerated his cheekbones. Phil nodded quickly, clearly getting over the speechlessness.

“Of course, I’ve been looking forward to it.”

“I’m glad. Big movie fan them?” Dan smiled as Phil nodded, looking like he didn’t have another line prepared to reply with. Dan could practically hear Phil’s thoughts. _Head in his ass._ If he was gonna break the news, he might as well do it now.

Phil opened his mouth to reply after a slight pause, but still said nothing.

“I must say, the black button up was a great choice. The guy who suggested you wear it must be a genius.”

Phil continued to simply look at him, eyes wide, though he had a hint of a smile on his face, the compliment getting to him.

Dan didn’t really know how to break the news. He didn’t want to outright come out with “Hey, I’m the guy you’ve been texting. Remember when you told me that Dan Howell had his head up his ass? I was hoping you could rethink that.’

Dan opened his mouth to continue speaking, when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder. It was Matt, Cat at his side, and Matt was smirking at him.

“ _Complicated_ my ass.” Matt joked. Dan rolled his eyes, but laughed. “We’re heading in.”

“See you in the theatre?” Cat asked.

“Yeah, gimme a minute though. Save me a seat, would you?”

“Or two.” Cat replied, eyes gliding to Phil. Dan rolled his eyes again, turning to Phil as they walked away.

Phil was probably going to pass out. He was currently unable to form a single coherent thought in his brain, everything jumbling together because Dan Howell was talking to him, and Cat and Matt had been right there. Dan was also talking to him with a sense of familiarity, like they’d spoken before…

Dan sighed when Phil’s expression remained just as lost as before.

“Look, I hate to say this out of the blue, but I’m Dan.”

“I know who you are, believe me.” Phil laughed, forcing himself to keep eye contact. “I’m a big fan.”

“No, no. I mean I’m _Dan_.” Dan stressed, looking at Phil. Phil looked confused for a moment, so Dan raised his eyebrows. He sighed when Phil’s confusion didn’t ease up. “Phil, connect the dots.” He continued.

Traces of realization dawned on Phil’s features, causing Dan’s smile to widen slightly.

_This has to be a joke_ , Phil thought.

Phil turned away for a split second, clearly taking a lot of things in at once. “No _fucking way_ ,” he mumbled. Dan laughed, but reached forward to take hold of Phil’s wrist, pulling him back. Phil turned, standing face to face with Dan with a mere two feet between them. Dan didn’t drop his hold on Phil, but laced their fingers instead. Phil turned bright red, even beneath the makeup.

“I had no clue how to approach you without scaring you away. I’m so sorry.” Dan laughed, Phil gazing up at him like Dan had showed him a new planet.

“You’re Dan.” Phil stated again. Dan nodded, rolling his eyes. “You’re _kidding_.”

“I’m not.” Dan laughed. “I don’t know how to help you figure this out.”

“Prove it maybe?” Phil asked hopefully.

“Well,” Dan drawled, smiling as he played with Phil’s hands teasingly. “Your name is Phil, you like Adventure Time, I knew your eyes were blue but I didn’t think they’d be this stunning, and you think Dan Howell has his head up his ass, but if I remember what you said correctly, he’s hot and that makes up for it.”

Dan smirked as Phil’s jaw dropped open slightly, letting go of Dan’s hand.

“Oh my _g_ -”

“By the way, I was wondering if you’d be willing to reconsider. I mean, you obviously don’t know me that well, but maybe that could change and then you could reevaluate your review of me.”

Phil smiled.

“Why don’t we go out for coffee sometime? I’ll see if I can bring myself to change my mind.” Phil’s sudden burst of confidence left as soon as those words fell past his lips. “I-I mean- if you’re not busy.”

Dan cut him off with an eye roll, grabbing his hand again.

“I’m not, and I’d love to. Do you have to stick around the carpet, or can you head inside now?”

“Technically I was supposed to be watching you and your cast mates leave, but they seemed to all have disappeared as we were talking.”

“That’s mostly my fault.” Dan laughed. “I can give you the inside scoop on all of them once we’re inside, don’t worry. If, of course, you wanted to come in with me. I heard Cat saved us two seats.”

Phil opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

“Look, Phil.” Dan sighed. “I really do like you, okay, but I’m just Dan. I’m the Dan you’ve talked to countless times before.”

Phil nodded.

“I know.” Phil sighed. but smiled. “Your face is just more distracting in real life. And I like your personality even more when I’m face to face with you.”

Dan scoffed.

“Are you _FINN_ ished being sappy, or can we head inside now?”

“I’ve already made that pun,” Phil laughed. “And I thought we were done with the crappy Adventure Time jokes.”

 

* * *

 

> _**i had the craziest day** _
> 
> _oh really?_
> 
> _**yeah** _
> 
> _tell me all about it_
> 
> _**well, i’ve come to the conclusion that Dan Howell’s head isn’t up his ass** _
> 
> _well i’m sure he’ll be glad to hear it_
> 
> Dan texted again when Phil didn’t immediately reply. As amazing as the premiere had been, Dan still had one more doubt.
> 
> _hey phil?_
> 
> _**yeah?** _
> 
> _if i weren't… me… would you still be interested?_
> 
> _**i was totally into your personality even before i met you. your looks are just a bonus.** _
> 
> _first references to Adventure Time, and now the notebook?_
> 
> _**what can i say? i’m a movie fan.** _
> 
> _i’m still not a fan of clichés_
> 
> _**(that’s ironic)** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version of the fic](http://phanimist.tumblr.com/post/145775228215/connect-the-dots)
> 
>  
> 
> possible sequel coming soon!!  
> find me on twitter @torontohowell and bother me about it for an update on when that'll come


End file.
